gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future part 1 chapter 3
Last One here: http://gleefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Future_part_one_chapter_2 The Future part 1 chapter 3 My mind was still ringing about glee club this morning. I checked my timetable, I have Spanish second period. ‘Qui… Beth, you’re here early. Any particular reason?’ Mr Schuester asked me. ‘Well… I know this is gonna sound weird, but, I wanna join your glee club.’ Mr Schue stared at me for a second, dumbfounded. ‘You mean… New Directions… the GLEE club?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘Uh… okay I guess. How about you sit in today and see what it’s like?’ ‘Okay.’ I sat down at a desk and glance outside the window. Jake was standing at his locker, making out with Tiffany. It was time for some revenge. I don’t want Jake back or anything, he’s an utter douchebag. But I don’t want him to forget me. Not in the good way. Coz I’m a Corcoran, and that’s how Corcoran’s do it. I texted him, saying: Hey baby, I’m sorry for being a bitch. Will you forgive me? Meet me at 8 o’clock at Breadstix. Luv ya babe ' '<3 Bethie XXOO :-) ''' I saw him break away from Tiffany and walk away, looking happy with himself. He’d taken the bait. Then I texted Gertrude Ben-Israel, a girl 2 years younger than me. She is seriously ugly. She has this fluffy orange afro-thing (her dad calls it a Jew-fro), huge buck teeth and glasses. EW!!! Well, I feel sorry for the girl about being unattractive and socially messed up and all, but she is one of the uglier girls at this school who have a crush on Jake (and that is a LOT of girls). '''Hey Gertie! You know Jake Corbin, right? Well he told me he wants to meet you at Breadstix at 8 o’clock tonight. He’d really appreciate it if you came. Don’t ask him or anything, just show up. Bethie :-) ''' As students filed into Spanish class, I quickly texted two of Jake’s jock friends, Alex Chambers and Austin Clarke. And, whilst Mr Schue was boring us all to death with translating the first page of Harry Potter into Spanish, I texted Dakota about the whole revenge situation. '''Oh, that loser is going down, going down GOOD!!! I’ll get Alex to film it and put it on YouTube! Or worse, The CAPJ@ WMHSA Facebook page! North or South, whatever I’m Dakota! XD If you’re wondering what CAPJ@ WMHSA is, it stands for: Cheerios and Popular Jocks at William McKinley High School Association. Jake is soooooo gonna be removed from that page once this video gets around! Finally it’s time for Cheerios practice. I headed to the locker room to hang up my bag and I remembered I had to call my mom. ‘Hi mom… yes I’m fine… I need you to pick me up at 5:30 today… Yeah, I’m gonna sit in for glee club and see what it’s like.’ As I hung up and dumped my phone into my locker, Dakota, Tiffany and Mikaela Fitzgerald, another Cheerio, approached from behind a locker. ‘Well, well ,well. Our own head cheerio joining the pack of losers. I think it’s time for some new leadership around here.’ I couldn’t believe my own best friend would say that. ‘Listen, Kota. If you don’t respect your head cheerleaders choices, then you can forget about respecting me or the whole Squad. In fact, you can forget about our friendships.’ I walked off feeling really pissed. But almost immediately after we got on to the field, she apologised. Of course I forgave her, she’s my best friend. ‘Hey, and I was also thinking about joining glee club too.’ This confused me. ‘Wait, Dakota… just like 3 seconds ago you said you hated it!’ ‘I changed my mind. I can’t come today, my mom’s already organised that I have to baby-sit my cousin.’ Well, somehow, word got around to Coach Sylvester about our plans and she called us into her office. ‘A little birdy told me that Fabray and Steel want to join the glee club.’ She ducked behind her desk and pretended to throw up. ‘Sorry, even just saying the word makes me sick… EXPLAIN YOURSELVES.’ ‘Ahh.. well, Coach, I had this idea that if Dakota and I join the glee club, we may be able to destroy it from the inside.’ ‘Clever, B, clever.’ Sue gazed at one of her trophies for a while. ‘You two remind me of two cheerleaders I had some 15 years ago… what were their names… oh, yes! Tweedle-dumb and tweedle-fake boobs.’ She glared at us for a second. ‘Now, get the HELL out of my office, you two are boring me.’ I knew lying to our coach could mean getting our asses kicked of the team, but if we told her the truth, they’d be kicked even harder. It was finally 4:30 and I walked into glee club. The losers stared at me for at least 2 whole minutes. Shaniya Gerrard was the first to speak. ‘Oh, hell to the NO!’ she cried ‘What the hell are YOU doing here?’ Allison Pitman asked. ‘Are you trying to slushie us in our own choir room?’ I opened my mouth to speak, but Malia cut me off. ‘Listen, Miss Corcoran. We’ve all had just about enough of your cheerios crap around here. So why don’t you take your little blonde kiss-assy butt out of our choir room, and leave us alone.’ ‘Malia, I respect you, but please, I want you guys to see the real me.’ ‘Oh, the real YOU?’ Malia said with pride. ‘What’s that? The even bitchier, meaner, douchebag than what you already are?’ ‘No, you guys know me as Beth the Bitch, the head cheerio that slushies you every day. But the real me is Beth Marie Corcoran, the girl who loves to sing and dance. My biological parents were in this club, and my mom used to coach your rival, Vocal Adrenaline…’ Lucas spoke, cutting me off mid-sentence. ‘C’mon guys, give her a chance. We need our 12th member for sectionals, and she has a musical background.’ At that moment, Mr Schue walked in. ‘Okay guys, I see you’ve noticed that we have Qui-…Beth Corcoran joining us today, she’s just gonna sit in and see what it’s like.’ ‘Mr Schue, I would like to perform a song to a special person…’ Lucas stared at me for a while, the grabbed his guitar and sang to me! Wow… *** I threw my bag on the couch and raced upstairs. I flicked open my laptop and went online to IM someone. There were over hundreds of my friends online. The price you pay for being popular, right? I clicked on Lucas. BethieCheer: Hey! LouCoxSinger56: Hi… BethieCheer: I enjoyed your performance today LouCoxSinger56: Thanks… are you gonna stay in Glee Club. BethieCheer: I’m thinking about it LouCoxSinger56: I hope you do. We need a 12th member. And I’m sure you’re super talent! BethieCheer: Thanks. LouCoxSinger56: Hey, I gotta go… see you tomorrow @ school. BethieCheer: Bye! What! Not another IM!!! NorthSouthDakota: Hey Bethie!! BethieCheer: Hola! NorthSouthDakota: Wanna hang out? My place or yours? BethieCheer: Hang on, brb I heard my mom calling from the kitchen. I ran downstairs and expected to be doing the dishes but… ‘Beth, you’ve been asking me this for some time now and I think you’re old enough to know. I think you should know about your parents. We will talk after dinner.’ ‘Hey, can Dakota come over for dinner?’ I asked ‘Yes, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.’ ‘Okay, Bye mom!’ I raced back upstairs again and continued my conversation with Kota. BethieCheer: Mine, coz were gonna talk about my parents NorthSouthDakota: Cool beans, meet you in 10! It only seemed like two seconds after I shut down my laptop that Dakota was bursting through the door. ‘HI BETH!!!’ she yelled. ‘Hi Shelby!!’ she sprinted up the stairs, put her bag on my bed and ran back down stairs. ‘Okay, Dakota, as you know, Beth is adopted. Your mother is Quinn Evans, and she lives on a farm in Tennessee with her husband, Sam. Your father is Noah Puckerman, and he still lives in Lima.’ I suddenly felt so stupid! I could have walked past my own dad and not noticed it! I started crying. Mom hugged me and Dakota went to get ice-cream from the fridge. ‘Hey, how about I call my biological daughter Rachel Hudson. Well, then she was Rachel Berry but still.’ Mom went and grabbed the phone and dialled the number. ‘Hello?’ ‘Hi. Are you Rachel Hudson?’ ‘Yes. Who is this?’ ‘Beth Corcoran.’ ‘Wow. It’s been such a long time since I saw you.’ ‘Um… can we talk about… my mother?’ ‘Quinn?’ ‘Yes…’ I started crying. I’m sure Rachel could hear me. ‘Listen, Beth, don’t ever think for one second that your parent’s didn’t want to keep you. They loved you. And they still do. I’m sure they think about you all the time. Think about this: imagine you having a baby next year. Do you think you would be ready?’ ‘N…no…’ ‘They wanted to keep you, Beth, but they weren’t ready for a baby. Shelby is older and more experienced than they were, and they wanted you to be safe and happy. ‘ ‘Okay… thanks Rachel.’ I dried my tears and ate dinner feeling better. Then we headed up to my room. ‘Hey…’ I called Dakota’s attention, partly because I wanted to talk to her and partly because I didn’t want her stealing my jewellery again. ‘Yah…’ she was getting a little too close to my earrings. ‘You know that Lucas kid, in glee club?’ Dakota rolled her eyes. ‘You mean the Lucas kid that is totally in LOOOOOOVE with you!’ I punched her arm playfully. ‘Yes. THAT Lucas. Who also happens to be the ONLY Lucas in the school!!’ Dakota pulled a HUGE box of chocolates out of her bag and started devour them. ‘Yeah, what about him?’ it was hard to understand her, her sounds muffled by the chocolate. ‘He sang Sweet Caroline to me!’ Dakota looked shocked for a second. ‘No way! That song is like, 60 years old!!’ We were cut off by my phone ringing. It was Jake. Dakota and I exchanged giggly looks as I answered the phone. ‘You. Little. Bitch!!!’Jake screamed into the end of the phone. ‘I have been sitting with Gertrude Ben-Israel for 2 hours!!’ ‘Well, Jake, that’s what you get for messing with Beth. Bye.’ ‘B-b-but..’ I hung up before he could give excuses. Now, I only need to get back at Tiffany… then I will be a happy Beth. Next One here: http://gleefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_chapter_1 Category:SlushPuppy